Bonjour, je m'appelle Denver SheppardMcKay !
by Shangreela
Summary: Mais qui est Denver ? Et que fait-il aux consoles de commandes ancestrales ?


Auteur : Lyly.u.

Bêta-lectrice : **Kaira195**

Fandom : SGA

Warning : Crack!fic ? Je crois que c'est au niveau des _Free hugs_…

Note de l'auteur : J'imagine que vous connaissez comme moi le générique de Denver, hm ? D_enveeer, le dernier dinosaure ! C'est mon ami et bien plus en-corps !_ Voilà ce que ça donne quand je chante ça tout en pensant à SGA. Prenez garde, je ne réponds plus de rien.

Remerciez bien **kaira195** pour avoir corrigé ce texte !

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Bonjour, je m'appelle Denver Sheppard-McKay !**

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

« _Docteur McKay !_

L'appel le fit sursauter et lâcher son cristal. Le précieux objet tomba sur l'épaisse étoffe de protection étalée au sol.

« Merde !

Il le ramassa et le retourna précautionneusement pour l'inspecter. Si Check avait détruit ce cristal (qu'il avait récupéré sur une des consoles dans les niveaux inférieurs inutilisés) il allait entendre parler du pays façon McKay ! Il ne s'en remettrait pas avant six ans.

« _Docteur McKay ! Docteur McKay, répondez !_

- Quoi ? finit-il par répondre.

Pas possible de sauver tranquillement la cité ! Ils l'agaçaient, tous, à la fin !

« _Nous avons une situation en salle de contrôle qui requiert votre assistance._

Ça ne l'étonnait même pas. C'étaient tous de tels incompétents ! À se demander comment Atlantis n'avait pas encore coulé ! Tous des singes parlant…

« Très bien, j'arrive…

-_ Je vous demanderai de vous dépêcher…_

- Je serai là quand je serai là ! pesta McKay en entreprenant de s'extraire de sous la console.

Il enveloppa les cristaux dans leur étoffe et déposa soigneusement le tout sur la console.

« Vous, pointa-t-il à un autre scientifique occupé à effectué des relevés d'énergie. Ne touchez pas à ça. Prenez garde à ce que personne d'autre n'y touche jusqu'à mon retour. Compris ?

L'homme hocha la tête et McKay sortit de la pièce sans saluer les soldats de leur escorte. Il porta une main à son oreillette, ouvrant le canal d'appel, tout en remontant le couloir à grands pas.

« Quel genre de situation ?

_- Eh bien, …_

McKay s'arrêta net.

«_ Quoi ?_ Vous me faites déplacer pour _ça_ ? Pour qui vous me prenez ? J'ai autre chose à faire ! Demandez à Sheppard !

Il commença à faire demi-tour. Non mais franchement ! Il avait une Cité à faire tourner, lui !

« _Le Colonel est absent._

- Pardon ?

- _Il teste les modifications que vous et le Docteur Zelenka avez réalisées sur Jumper 1. _

- Ah, oui. C'est vrai.

Nouveau soupir.

« Très bien, j'arrive. Essayez de le calmer pendant ce temps-là.

- _C'est-à-dire qu'il mâchonne déjà les consoles…_

Mâchonner les consoles. Des consoles Anciennes. De _merveilleuses_ consoles aliennes pleines de science et de prouesses technologiques. Infamie.

« J'arrive dans deux secondes. McKay _out_.

- _Merc-_

Il trottina jusqu'au transporteur le plus proche et appuya sur l'icône de la salle de contrôle. Les portes s'ouvrirent aussitôt dans un autre couloir. Il sortit et le remonta au petit trot jusqu'à déboucher sur la passerelle de commande, où le fier équipage de l'Expédition Atlantis s'apostrophait, criait et pestait comme dans une cour de récréation d'école primaire.

Il s'avança en poussant un Marine qui, loin de s'en offusquer, eut l'air infiniment soulagé de recevoir son coude dans les côtes.

« Ah, Docteur McK-

- **DENVER !**

Toute la salle de contrôle se figea. Les voix se turent, les corps se figèrent, on se serait cru dans une partie géante de 1 2 3 Soleil. Puis quelque chose bougea derrière une console et trois personnels. McKay croisa les bras. L'assemblée retint son souffle – un McKay qui croisait les bras, c'était pas un bon McKay.

« Denver, viens ici !

Un long chouinement misérable se fit entendre, et le mouvement se précisa : c'était une échappée pour la sortie côté salle d'embarquement.

« Tout de suite !

Le chouinement cessa et les mouvements reprirent, dans sa direction cette fois-ci. Soudain, une tête reptilienne apparut derrière la console surplombant la salle d'embarquement. Une tête écailleuse d'un joli gris cendre pâle, avec deux petites cornes au-dessus de grands yeux ronds vert mordore verticalement fendus de noir. Ces yeux regardèrent le petit homme en bleu avec supplication, les yeux de chiot battu puissance cent quatre vingt mille.

« _Denver_, gronda sourdement McKay.

L'animal soupira profondément, renversant un scientifique, et s'avança lentement vers McKay, ventre à terre, sans cesser de le supplier des yeux. On entendait les écailles plus douces de son abdomen frotter contre le sol d'Atlantis alors qu'il rampait lentement hors de son abri. Mais McKay resta inflexible et l'observa sans ciller se rapprocher de lui. Des pattes griffues de la taille d'un gros pied humain dépassaient de sous la tête reptilienne, recouvertes d'écailles du même gris cendre aux reflets irisés.

L'animal finit par sortir entièrement de son refuge (la console de commande principale mâchonnée dans les angles), étalant son corps musclé long de plus d'un mètre et demi en comptant la queue étroite. Il s'assit devant McKay, tête baissée, ses toutes petites ailes perlées ailes étroitement repliées entre ce qui lui tenait lieux d'omoplates.

Il dépassait l'homme en bleu de cinquante centimètres mais avait l'air d'essayer de se faire aussi petit qu'une Sooris (Du haut de leur dix-huit centimètres, c'étaient les plus petits mammifères vivant dans la Galaxie de Pégase). C'était très comique à voir.

« Denver ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas le droit de venir ici ! C'est fragile et tu es une brute !

Le bébé dragon eut l'air de se ratatiner sur lui-même. On murmura dans l'assemblée McKay était un peu dur ! Denver n'était qu'un bébé, il apprenait tous les jours, c'était assez injuste…

« Je t'ai interdit de monter ici, et tu m'as désobéi ! Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de venir jouer ici, mais tu l'as quand même fait ! Les gentils dragons sont sages ! Ils ne viennent pas mâchouiller de précieuses consoles Anciennes, parce qu'ils obéissent !

Les ailes du dragonneau papillonnèrent dans son dos et il enroula sa queue autour de lui à la manière d'un chat écailleux. McKay continua insensiblement.

« Je ne suis pas content, Denver. Vraiment pas content.

Le bébé dragon pencha la tête pour donner un coup de nez très léger et très maîtrisé contre l'épaule du scientifique. Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas et le dragon chouina encore une fois. D'un seul coup, son expression se modifia il perdit son masque sévère au profit d'un choc intense. Il décroisa les bras et posa une main sur la joue écailleuse de Denver.

« Bien sûr que je t'aime toujours ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu fais des bêtises que je ne vais plus t'aimer. J'aimerais juste que tu m'obéisses plus souvent.

Le dragon cligna lentement et pressa sa joue contre la petite main de l'humain. McKay frotta sa paume à la grosse joue rugueuse.

« Je comprends que ce soit attirant, mais ce sont de vieux équipements très fragiles et très importants pour nous. On en dépend pour survivre, et on ne sait pas les réparer.

L'homme roula des yeux mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire à moitié.

« Juste Sheppard et moi, hein ? Et tous les autres, on les laisse mourir ?

Le dragon hocha la tête de manière très humaine, et McKay roula de nouveau des yeux.

« Évidemment, ça coule de source, fit-il sarcastiquement. Idiot ! lança-t-il, mais c'était démenti par les mains qu'il entoure à la base du crâne du dragonneau pour le gratouiller entre les écailles.

Le dragon gémit de plaisir et trembla violemment, ses petites ailes agitées de soubresauts rapprochées. McKay sourit d'un air positivement charmé, choquant toutes personnes présentes, puis se reprit et redevint aussi mckayien que d'habitude.

« Allez viens, j'étais très occupé avant qu'on ne me dérange pour venir te chercher. Je dois y retourner.

Il opéra un demi-tour très mckayien en direction de la porte.

« Bien sûr que tu viens avec moi, quelle question !

Le dragon se déplia d'un seul coup, se dressant de toute la hauteur de ses deux mètres,

« Je savais qu'autant d'exposition au sheppardisme ne pouvait être bénéfique…

et trottina avec enthousiasme pour rattraper l'homme en bleu qui traçait déjà dans les couloirs en râlant.

« Si tu ne fais aucune bêtise pendant deux heures, je te donnerais une de ces bestioles vertes.

Il y eut un instant de pose, puis tous les membres d'équipage réunis dans la sale de contrôle se précipitèrent à la porte pour voir McKay marcher dans les couloirs de leur Cité alienne en devisant avec un bébé dragon qui caracolait autour de lui. La moitié des femmes roucoulaient devant l'adorabilitude (si si) de l'irascible McKay pouponnant un lézard de feu géant (C'est tellement sexy, un papa célibataire !), et les hommes ricanaient de le voir se comporter comme un parent ayant la garde alternée du petit dernier.

« Oui, il rentre bientôt. Et après c'est lui qui s'occupe de toi, j'ai beaucoup de choses très importantes à faire, contrairement à lui.

Le dragon exécuta un saut de puce qui fit onduler sa longue queue comme une vague.

« Si j'ai le temps. Je ne peux pas me perm- Bon d'accord, c'est promis. Mais _après_ que j'aie fini de réparer cette commande matricielle.

Et il était complètement enroulé autour de sa petite griffe !

... ... ...

Alors, toujours en vie ? J'adore Denver. J'aime aussi la chanson. Il y a des chances que Denver revienne, ainsi donc que l'équipe de super nounous )

(Hey, vous avez vu, c'est même pas slash ! *fière d'elle* )

Bisoux !

_Lyly -  
><em>


End file.
